The Lake
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: Set a year after "Down in New Orleans". You don't have to read the first one, but don't blame me if you get confused as to why I'm calling Gabriel "Bram"... Van Helsing and Mina face more demons from Gabriel/Bram's past, but what will it cost them?
1. Of Cravats and Bouquets: Prologue

**A/N: Sequel to 'Down in New Orleans'. Still VH/Mina. Sorry for the fluff in this chapter. Will get better (I hope.) I beg you, please review. **

Rome, Italy

May, 1890

Van Helsing glanced out the door of what had been his room under the Vatican. Carl had just come in, flustered with excitement at the upcoming event of the day. The armory was strangely silent today. The hunter almost missed the low chatter and random explosions. Somewhere, Mina was undergoing preparations as well, but Van Helsing wasn't allowed to see her. He stood before a mirror, eyeing his reflection with disdain (this disdain being mostly directed at the suit that he was wearing). He definitely preferred his grey wool shirt, leather vest, and black duster. _Mina had better be grateful for this._ He had wanted to just elope, but she had objected strongly, and she had a very, how shall we say… persuasive way of convincing him.

"Are you sure that this is how it's supposed to look?" he asked, glaring at the cravat. Carl stepped over, straightened the offending garment, and tucked it into the waistcoat.

"Yes, well, fairly certain. It looks right to me." Van Helsing rolled his eyes at Carl's half-arsed response.

"Great. I'm reduced to asking fashion advice from a friar. On my wedding day, no less!" He muttered under his breath. Carl pretended not to hear.

"Once this is over, you won't have to worry about it. Really, how long are you going to be wearing it after the ceremony?" Van Helsing cocked his head to one side. He hadn't looked at it that way before. Now that he thought about it, Carl was right. He chuckled.

"You know, it's sad that I didn't think of that, and you did. Of all people…"

"Quit whining; you're going to be late!" Carl interrupted. Van Helsing glanced over at the clock.

"Dammit." He hissed as he grabbed the jacket and fairly ran out the door, with Carl close behind. They split up, since Carl would be the one giving Mina away. Van Helsing made his way to the small chapel where Cardinal Jinette waited.


	2. Home is Where

Suffolk, Virginia

August, 1892

Van Helsing sat straight up in bed, startled out of a deep sleep. It had been a while since he'd had nightmares, so this was unnerving. Then he felt a cool hand touch his arm, and he lay back down. Mina put one arm across his chest, laying her head on his left shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling in momentary chagrin.

"You know, there's a reason we have pillows…" he mumbled.

"The other pillows don't keep me warm." She retorted, suppressing a yawn. Van Helsing couldn't stay irritated for long when Mina acted like this.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." He answered, smiling. He kissed the top of her head. She snuggled closer, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Bram, what woke you?" He didn't answer. "Was it a nightmare?" she asked. Bram swallowed a couple times.

"Yes, it was a nightmare. Now, go back to sleep."

"I love you." she said before drifting off. He smiled.

"I love you more." He said, and he fell back asleep.

The morning light found them still asleep. Mina was the first to wake up. She rolled over, and sat on the edge of the mattress. Today, they were going to Norfolk to meet Carl at the port. They hadn't seen him since last year, when they had come to Rome for Christmas. A lively correspondence had kept them in touch. The most recent letter they'd received informed them that Carl was coming to America.

"Bram, wake up! We need to get moving."

"Hmm?" he yawned.

"We're gonna be late. Wake up."

"All right, all right…I'm up." He sat up and began rummaging through his dresser drawer.

Within an hour, they had managed to get dressed, eat breakfast, and hitch up the team. The carriage moved along at a good clip, and the journey didn't take as long as Van Helsing had first thought. They arrived at the docks just in time. The gangplank had just been lowered from the steamer, and they could see a line of people waiting to disembark. They saw Carl, who seemed to suddenly become very animated. If he hadn't been holding onto so much luggage he would've been waving. Finally he made it down to where they stood.

"It's so good to see you both!" he exclaimed, shaking Van Helsing's hand enthusiastically. Van Helsing held his friend at arms length, taking in the changes of appearance.

"I almost didn't recognize you in mufti. Why the sudden change, Carl?"

"I quit the order. No more poverty and scratchy robes for me. I'm going to try my hand at business in the real world." Mina held out her free arm, and Carl embraced her.

"Mina, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Welcome to America, Carl." She said fondly. "We've missed you." Carl grinned.

"So, now do we go to your place?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the two. Van Helsing nodded, and grabbed two of the heavier bags and slung them over his shoulders with ease. Carl grabbed what was left, and they loaded them into the carriage and took off.

An hour later, they drove along the lakeshore and then up to the cabin. It wasn't as impressive as the mansion in New Orleans, but it did look comfortable. He glanced out across the lake, enjoying how the sunlight played with the waves.

"What lake is that?" he asked.

"Lake Drummond. Nobody else lives near it, so we decided we would." Van Helsing replied. Carl looked out over the dark blue water again.

"Sounds like something you would do. It's lovely, though." Mina heard this comment from inside the carriage.

"You haven't seen it at night yet! Then it's positively spooky!" Carl glanced down to where Mina was peeking through the window.

"This coming from the woman who married a monster hunter who happens to be a werewolf, and has killed numerous vampires."

"And a chimera." She added.

"Impressive. But still…"

"Just wait, you'll see." They drove into the yard, and Van Helsing pulled the horses to a stop. He jumped down from the seat, and helped Mina down; steadying her once she was on her feet. Carl grabbed his bags and glanced around. Trees surrounded the medium sized cabin. A lazy ribbon of smoke curled up from the stovepipe, and was lost in the blue sky. He followed Van Helsing and Mina through the door, feeling suddenly at home. Three rockers sat around the fireplace, with the stove off to the side. Three rooms split off from the main room; the master bedroom, a small armory, and a study. The main room was a combination of kitchen, dining room, and living room.

"Your room is up in the attic. Here, Bram will you help him move his luggage up there, and I'll fix dinner." Mina ordered. Bram nodded, and picked up the bags again, heading for the ladder. Carl followed him.

As soon as they were sure that Mina was busy, they began speaking in hushed voices.

"You're acting very secretive. You know something." Van Helsing said. Carl nodded.

"Yes, the Order has come close to finding the Frankenstein monster. They're going after him with a vengeance. And it's been easier for them with you not in Rome anymore."

"Son of a…" Van Helsing hissed under his breath. "Has anyone actually found him yet? Or is it just traces of him?" Carl seemed uncertain.

"Nobody would tell me. I'm only telling you what I've picked up here and there. They know that I agree with you, and they won't tell me anything that could help you protect him." Van Helsing silently cursed.

"So, do you know his whereabouts, or would no one tell you?" Carl shook his head.

" No clue." They both turned when they heard Mina coming up the ladder.

"Hey, is everything all right?" she asked innocently. Van Helsing nodded.

"Yes, we'll be down in a minute."

Later that night, after dinner, they all sat out on the porch and watched the moon rise over the lake. A thin mist began to rise from the surface. Carl glanced out. Mina was right; it was positively eerie.

"But somehow it fits." He said to himself. Van Helsing got up and stood next to him.

"What do you think?" he asked, grinning. Carl glanced up, eyes wide. He hadn't heard him coming.

"It's very peaceful. I think I could get used to it."

"I'm glad you think so. There's…Wait a minute, what's that?" He pointed to a small spark of light that appeared on the shore. Carl stared at it for a minute.

"I do believe it's a campfire. Do you think that we should invite them to join us?" Van Helsing looked indecisive.

"I'd like to check them out first. Maybe go down and see who it is, and then decide. If it's an enemy, I don't want them knowing where Mina is."

"Oh, of course. Shall I accompany you?" Van Helsing shrugged.

"If you want to. I don't really care." He grabbed his duster, hat, and mask. They silently walked through the woods, the fallen pine needles deadening all sound. They finally got close enough to see that it was only one person. Van Helsing nearly gasped in recognition. If he was correct in guessing, his life was about to get very complicated. Carl seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Is that…" he whispered. Van Helsing nodded.

"Frankenstein's monster."


End file.
